La ejecución de Hans
by bree.psique
Summary: One-Shot acerca de la sentencia del príncipe Hans y de la controversia que causó la misma. recomendado sólo para personas con amplio criterio por descripción de violencia gráfica.


**Advertencia al lector:**

**Este fanfic one-shot contiene descripciones gráficas de extrema violencia y tortura. Recomendada sólo para personas con amplio criterio. Si alguna persona se siente ofendida, pido disculpas de antemano.**

**OoC en Elsa.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Walt Disney Company. Derechos reservados.**

* * *

><p>Después del largo y controvertido juicio contra el príncipe Hans Westerguard en su propio territorio, se decidió que, a pesar de ayudar al pueblo de Arendelle a soportar el crudo e imprevisible invierno perpetrado por su propia gobernante; al parecer, y conforme a los estatutos internacionales, el atentado contra las vidas de la Reina Elsa y la Princesa Anna y el intento de usurpación del trono de Arendelle, eran lo suficientemente graves como para decretar la pena capital.<p>

Como dictan las leyes de las Islas del Sur, en estos casos la parte ofendida tenía el privilegio de dictar la forma de ejecución del ofensor. Y la reina Elsa, que por cuestiones de logística no pudo asistir al juicio, envió una misiva que, al ser entregada al juez, provocó las risas de todos los asistentes. Hans simplemente sonrió para sus adentros. Al parecer, trece años de encierro no fueron debidamente aprovechados.

La misiva sólo contenía dos palabras, que el juez leyó notando la ausencia de una letra:

_La orca._

Sí, sin hache.

Anna, quien sí se hallaba en el juicio para testificar en contra, observó anonadada cómo el juez dictaba la sentencia. Con una gran pesadumbre observó cómo daban el plazo de cumplimiento de la pena, tres días, con poca seriedad, y, sobretodo, la horrorosa sonrisa sardónica de su anterior prometido y primera ilusión. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a hacer ese gesto? Aún así, estaba muy avergonzada por su hermana. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido escribir esa sentencia, y sobre todo, de esa forma?

Unas pocas horas después, Anna le escribía una carta a Elsa informándole todo lo que había ocurrido durante el juicio, en especial, la controversia que causó con la sentencia que había escrito. Le preguntó qué motivos tenía para escribir de esa forma.

Al día siguiente, le llegó una misiva enviada por mensajero especial que le informaba que iría a la ejecución para aclarar ese penoso asunto. Una misiva similar fue entregada a los soberanos de las Islas del Sur, por formalidad; Hans se enteró de la noticia por los rumores de los guardias que lo custodiaban día y noche y sonrió para sí mismo, Por lo menos tendría el placer de burlarse de la reina y su estupidez en plena cara.

El día de la ejecución, todo estaba preparado para la pena capital. El patíbulo estaba dispuesto; las personas: reales, nobles y siervos, se agolpaban para ver a un miembro de la familia real ser ajusticiado como un vulgar criminal; el verdugo había terminado de desayunar y se dirigía con entusiasmo a la plaza de armas ubicada en el puerto, y Hans, el sentenciado, vestido con sus mejores galas y haciendo gala de su altivez, estaba ansioso por ver a las hermanas que lo llevaron a este punto sólo para poner en evidencia su, a su parecer, grave estupidez.

El juez volvió a leer la sentencia, volviendo a acentuar la falta de cierta letra, y el verdugo se dispuso a colocar la cuerda que llevaría al décimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur a una asfixia fulminante. Sin embargo, antes que se pudiera en marcha la palanca, una voz interrumpió el acto.

―Alto.―Se oyó de nuevo la voz, suave pero firme, de la reina Elsa.

Todos los espectadores vieron a la hermosa y temible reina de las nieves descender de su lujoso carruaje y acercarse al patíbulo con expresión consternada.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?―, preguntó de tal forma que parecía que jamás hubiese escrito la sentencia de su casi asesino.

El príncipe Hans ya no podía soportar semejante farsa. Con un movimiento grácil y arrogante se deslindó de la cuerda que tenía sujeto su cuello y ágilmente logró acercarse a la reina.

― ¿Que qué está sucediendo aquí?―respondió Hans de forma irónica―Pues simplemente lo que usted dictó, "Su real Majestad". Cumplo, o mejor dicho, trato de cumplir mi sentencia de muerte; sentencia que, quizá recuerde, escribió usted. ―Hans estaba tan cerca de la reina Elsa, que decidió con total insolencia tocar su rostro con sus manos y adoptar un tono de reproche, tal y como lo haría un adulto a un niño que no para de llorar.―Una sentencia muy mal escrita por su parte. Olvidar una letra… ¿qué clase de asno ignorante hace eso? Aunque sea muda, esa letra tiene su razón de ser.

Cundo terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, toda la audiencia no pudo evitar reírse. La reina había cometido un error imperdonable para un burgués, ya ni hablar de un miembro de la realeza. Hans observó triunfante las reacciones del público y de Anna, quien se había puesto roja como la grana y ocultado su rostro ante la vergüenza que le provocaban tales palabras. Sin embargo, cuando observó el rostro de la reina notó sorprendido que ella no se había inmutado un ápice ante sus palabras. Pero no debía mostrarlo, así que continuó:

―¿Por eso vino? ¿Para disculparse con todos por tan estúpido error?―Sonrió de forma cínica.―¿O será acaso para perdonarme la vida? ¿Se dio cuenta del gran error que fue tomarme como chivo expiatorio para ocultar sus garrafales errores y quiere revocar la sentencia? ¿Quizá inclusive se dio cuenta de que es una pésima gobernante y quiso venir para ofrecerme su trono? O, mejor aún, quiere que gobierne justo a usted, compartamos lecho y tengamos herederos del infierno. No va a pasar, Su Majestad. Usted me repugna, aunque creo que…

Una mano alzada lo calló súbitamente. La reina lo observaba con una sonrisa igual de cínica que la que él ostentaba.

―Siento acabar con sus ardientes fantasías y bajarlo a la fría realidad, Su Alteza, pero creo que se va a llevar una terrible decepción. No vine aquí por ninguna de las opciones que enumeró tan inocentemente. Sólo vine aquí a ver el cumplimiento de mi sentencia y, por lo que puedo ver y en base a la carta que mi hermana me escribió el último día del juicio, ―dijo, señalando hacia el patíbulo―, aclarar los términos de la misma.

Todos los presentes, incluido el pelirrojo, miraron a la reina con auténtica consternación. Unos ruidos procedentes del mar llenaron el vacío hasta que se escucharon otras palabras de la reina de Arendelle:

―Escribí mi sentencia con premura, en primer lugar, ya que tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que atender que un simple principillo. Sin embargo, pensé que todos comprenderían la naturaleza de mi petición. Veo con decepción que no lo hicieron. Yo no quería que lo colgaran. Quería verlo sufrir de verdad, no sólo por lo que me hizo, más bien por lo que le hizo a mi hermana. ―Mirando directamente al pelirrojo, ella aclaró su sentencia final.―En las Islas del Sur, por estas fechas, se pueden observar unos preciosos cetáceos de color blanco y negro. A uno de esos me refería en mi sentencia. Lo que realmente quiero que hagamos con usted (ya que me incluyo porque me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma), es esto: yo congelaré con mis poderes, de forma lenta y metódica, un miembro de su cuerpo, hasta el punto en que se tenga que amputar. El verdugo se encargará de hacer esto último y de arrojarlo al mar para que se lo coman las orcas. Y así sucesivamente con cada miembro de su cuerpo. ¿Qué si aparentemente no sentirá dolor? Tal vez así sea, pero prefiero eso a que lo cortaran simplemente en pedacitos poco a poco arrojarlo al mar, para que usted esté consciente del progreso y del momento cumbre, cuando la última parte, que evidentemente será el tronco con la cabeza, sea finalmente arrojada para que las orcas se peleen entre sí por el más pequeño trocito de su carne. Ésa es mi sentencia final―ordenó imperiosamente―, y espero que se cumpla.

Hans, después de escuchar eso, miró con terror a la reina de las nieves. No sabía que ella tenía un helado corazón después de todo, si es que tenía un corazón.

Sin embargo, ya no habría escapatoria para él. La orden fue ejecutada al instante, para satisfacción de la audiencia.

Y la justicia llegó, por fin, para ambas hermanas.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, si quieren saber cómo se me ocurrió esta retorcida idea, pues, he visto muchos resúmenes en los que Hans, por ciertas circunstancias, es salvado de ir a la orca. A pesar de que los autores se refieren a que iba a ser ahorcado, yo no dejaba de pensar en "Liberen a Willy". Así que:<em>

_Sí, puedo ser a veces una Nazi de la ortografía, pero procuro ser tolerante. _ _Debo dejar de ver vídeos de Dross cuando esté escribiendo._ _Por favor dejen comentarios, aunque sean negativos, se los agradecería mucho._

_Les deseo buenas noches. _


End file.
